


Wasn't Expecting That

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Baby Rhys, Vacation, Watching the Sunset, beach, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: The setting sun streaked the sky with color like a watercolor painting, orange and pink and blue. It was beautiful. They were a ways from their condo to a stretch of the beach with no buildings on it and for a fleeting moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in the whole world.





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first entry for the Borderlands Summer bingo and I thought I'd throw it in here. I had a lot of fun and I think I'm gonna try and post more stuff.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rhys pushed open the door to the office with a pout on his face. Jack looked up from his computer with a curious glance at his little sugar baby.  
“We are on vacation! Why are you working?” the young man gestured wildly to the balcony that was displaying the picture-esque view of the beach from the very expensive penthouse suite Jack had rented for his little getaway with Rhys.  
“It’ll only take a minute, sweetheart.” Jack smirked, eyeing Rhys who was still pouting full force.  
“That’s what you said on the plane and I had to watch that horrible movie three times.” Rhys sighed loud enough for Jack to hear across the room. “Fine, if you want to sit up here and work all week, then I’ll just go down to the bar and see who wants to give me a free drink.” Rhys threatened as he turned around, showing off his ass in a pair of high-waisted navy shorts.  
“Rhysie.” Jack’s voice dropped and Rhys looked over his shoulder at the CEO, “If you don’t want to find your butt on the next flight back home, you’re gonna get it over here right now.” Rhys let out a chirp and bounded over, clearly pleased at his victory.  
Jack pushed his chair away from the desk as Rhys settled himself in the older man’s lap.  
“Come on, Jack. You can work when we get home. Let’s go do something fun.” Rhys was on the verge of whining as he planted his hands on Jack’s shoulders and straddled his thighs.  
“Hyperion doesn’t run itself, cupcake. If it did then i would be out of a job.” Jack argued stubbornly as he continued to type at his laptop, the breeze filtering in from the open sliding glass door bringing with it the sound of the waves and rustling Rhys’ auburn hair.  
“But we’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. Hyperion can survive for one week without its fearless leader, i promise. It’ll be good for you to relax a little.” Rhys’ fingers played with Jack’s hair, trying to convince the older man. And from what he could tell, it was working. “Please?” Rhys blinked his pretty eyes at jack, the icing on the cake as the older man smirked, knowing that he had lost this game. Rhys would get his way once again, but Jack couldn't say he was all to upset about that.  
“Alright, kitten what do you wanna do?” The question sparked a dazzling grin from his sugar baby. 

Jack was in way over his head with this kid.  
They had gone down to the hotel bar and jack had bought rhys a fruity multi-layered drink with at least three different types of alcohol in it, slinging his arm over the young man’s waist to deter wandering eyes from Rhys’ backside. Jack had to admit, the kid knew how to work it when he wanted to.  
“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Jack had rumbled, voice low and breath ghosting over Rhys’ cheek as he leaned into the young man’s space so that only Rhys could hear him.  
“What on earth would give you that impression?” Rhys looked at Jack through his lashes with a faux-innocent expression.  
“Oh, maybe these tiny little shorts you’re wearing.” Jack smirked knowingly as he slipped his hand into Rhys’ back pocket as they walked down the pier.  
“I thought you liked them.” Rhys took a dainty sip of his drink, drawing Jack’s eyes to his pretty pink lips.  
“I never said i didn’t like them.” Jack chuckled.  
“Then you have nothing to be jealous of.” Rhys shrugged nonchalantly and Jack thought briefly that this kid was going to be the death of him.  
“Ooh, let’s go walk on the beach.” Rhys chirped as he looked down at the water. The sun had just started to dip near the horizon and was painting the sky orange.  
“Sure pumpkin.” Jack agreed and pressed a kiss to the young man’s temple.  
The sand was soft beneath Jack’s bare feet, warmed slightly by the setting sun.  
Rhys was too busy watching the sky to notice Jack’s eyes on him, head tilted up as the waves washed over his bare feet.  
The setting sun streaked the sky with color like a watercolor painting, orange and pink and blue. It was beautiful. They were a ways from their condo to a stretch of the beach with no buildings on it and for a fleeting moment it felt like it was just the two of them in the whole world. Rhys paused for a moment, his hand in Jacks as he looked out across the ocean reflecting the perfect image of the setting sun.  
Jack slid up behind rhys his hands fitting perfectly around the young man’s waist, like Rhys was made just for him.  
“Pretty, right?” Jack hummed as he mouthed kisses onto Rhys’ neck.  
“Its… beautiful.” Rhys agreed, breathlessly. Jack shrugged off his button up shirt and laid it out on the sand a few feet from the water. Rhys turned to question what the older man was doing when Jack pulled him down, settling the little thing into his lap, chest to back as they watched the sunset shimmer on the horizon.  
“Thanks, Jack.” Rhys turned around in his seat so that he was sitting between Jack’s legs, facing the older man. Rhys leaned forward slightly to kiss his boyfriend. Rhys tasted like citrus and rum, sweet and pink as Jack’s tongue swept through his mouth.  
“What were you drinking?” Jack questioned as he pulled back. Rhys smirked mischievously.  
“Sex on the beach.” Rhys laughed as jack grinned and pulled the young man closer.  
Now if anyone had asked Jack what happened next he would not have told them how he laid Rhys out on the sand and made love to him under the stars.  
He would not have told them that as Rhys laid on his bare chest in the moonlight he admitted to himself that Rhys was right and it was nice to finally relax.  
And he definitely would not have told them that he was falling in love.


End file.
